


Get Knocked Down? Learn to Fight.

by cherrylove



Series: Westerosi Hills [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, The Teen Wolf!AU no one asked for
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-18
Updated: 2015-07-18
Packaged: 2018-04-09 21:53:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4365536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrylove/pseuds/cherrylove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Asking Jon to teach her how to fight was something she’d been thinking about for a while, but after being impaled by a kanima tale and winding up in the hospital it seemed like something she wanted to do and more like something she really need to do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Get Knocked Down? Learn to Fight.

Asking Jon to teach her how to fight was something she’d been thinking about for a while, but after being impaled by a kanima tale and winding up in the hospital it seemed less like something she wanted to do and more like something she really need to do. When she found out she was a Banshee, she thought it might have come with some badass superpower perks, but so far all it came with was a penchant for finding dead bodies and getting Jon, who was a deputy at the Westeros Hills Police Department and a former Marine so he was probably the most capable out of the entire group besides her brother to teach. However, Robb had enough on his plate without also needing worry about teaching her how to defend herself.

Jon agreed to teach her how to fight and part of her acknowledged that it mostly because he’d seen her bleeding out on more than one occasion and whatever this emotional tether things was, it made it hard for him to see her hurt like that. She knew it would be hard, she wasn’t exactly buff or in peak physical condition but she ran and did yoga. Sansa hoped it would be enough to keep the worst of the pain away, but she was hopelessly naïve.

She was currently flat on her ass, rubbing at her shoulder while Jon hovered over her looking more like he’d researching a myth than teaching her how to fight. His man-bun wasn’t even the slightest bit askew.

“This is so unfair,” she mumbled as she picked herself up off the mat. He’d dragged her to the gym he frequented at the ass-crack of dawn this morning and he’d talked her through several moves and techniques before actually putting her to work. She was beginning to think that Ygritte, his girlfriend, partner and the person she got along with the least, might have been a better option. At least she wouldn’t look at Sansa like she felt bad for her when she messed something up or got taken down like he did. Ygritte would have laughed at her and told her to ‘get her pansy, rich girl ass off the ground.’

“You’re starting to get the hang of it, it takes time. It’s not like we’ve been doing this for weeks, it’s only been a couple hours,” he said, trying to be encouraging.

“I guess you’re right…can we try that again?” she asked.

“Of course. This is your time San,” he reminded her.

She took in a deep breath and took the defensive stance he’d shown her earlier. This time, she held him off for a bit longer and managed to take him down with her. They landed chest to back and she carefully picked herself up off the floor but not before digging her hand into his thigh.

“Oh my god! Sorry! So sorry!” she said, scrambling to her feet and crossing her arms over her spandex covered chest.

Jon winced, but chuckled as he lifted himself to his feet, “No worries. Hazards of the job.”

Sansa blushed and moved across the room to grab her water bottle, “So same time tomorrow?”

Jon looked at her, an apologetic look on his face, “No, I promised Ygritte that I would take her to the gun range and help her with her armed take down after that.”

“Oh, okay…” she murmured.

His face softened, “I promised to do this awhile ago…I’m sorry San.”

She shook her head, “No big deal…”

“No it is…I know you need to feel safe and the more times we can meet, the quicker you’ll feel better,” he told her.

“Look, I appreciate even today. I feel a little better already. I don’t want to take up anymore of your time…” she told him.

“You’re not. I’m happy to do this San,” He moved to her and put a gentle hand on either cheek, “I want you to feel safe. We can’t always be together so I can’t always protect you and…I have to admit it doesn’t get any easier to see you bleeding on the ground…” He took in a deep breath, “At least this way I know I’ve given you something to help defend yourself.”

She blushed again and looked down at her toes, “I know. I’m sorry this whole emotional tether things makes that a thing…”

He furrowed his brow, “Sansa, I’d be concerned even if we didn’t have the emotional tether. I’ve known you for forever, I love you. I want you to be safe.”

“Right. Well, let me know when you can meet with me again. I need to meet Arya at the library.”

She quickly gathered her things and rushed out of the gym like it was on fire. She sat in the car and banged her fist against the steering wheel a couple times. She couldn’t believe how idiotic she was being. She sighed and leaned her head on the wheel. She wasn’t dumb; she was a 4.0 student and knows archaic Latin. This behavior was completely idiotic. He wasn’t interested, not when he had Ygritte.

Still another part of her couldn’t help but hope that when he said he loved her, he meant it in the way she wanted him to. A small part of her could still remember the look on his face when he told her that if she ever died, that he would lose it. She’d felt her heart flutter and her stomach clench at the words. She hadn’t known then what it meant since she was so infatuated with Joffrey and then came Willas to fill the void after that. Then Jeyne died and everything was crazy, but she knew that she loved him when everything settled and she knew he was finally okay and that the Nogtisune wasn’t destroying him from the inside out. 

If anyone had told her two years ago that she would be in love with Jon Snow or that she would enjoy spending time with him, researching myths and solving the mysteries that plagued Westeros Hills, she would have told them they were crazy. But here she was anyway.

Sansa Stark was well and truly in love with Jon Snow.


End file.
